All For The Cure
by thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: The world has been destroyed and ravished by the B-one virus. Tessa Gray and her 'ally' Sophie Collins have survived on their own for eight months now, what will happen when they run into a group of people who call themselves the 'shadowhunters'. The government has abandoned it people and told them to return to their lives as normal. A little OOC. Jessa/Wessa and other minor ships.
1. A Fall Into The Past

**This is my first fanfic so I'm trying this out. I kinda like dystopian stories. Please read and review. I would like to hear your...**

**Comments**

**Concerns**

**Suggestions**

**Please review. Though, please, only constructive criticism not mindless teardowns. Why? Well, refer to sentence one :) **

**I don't own Cassie Clare's books, only the splitting headache currently occupying my skull**.

Chapter one

**Tessa' POV**

"It took the end of the world to make us kings for a day"

Peter Heller

It had been exactly one year since the virus struck. Since the world died. Tessa Gray pulled her earphones out of her ears. She wasn't in the mood for music. Songs were for victors, and there was no one left to sing. The door to the small flat that had once belonged to her parents was open. That was strange. And in a world where different ment dangerous, such as hers, she was worried. Sophie had left school before she did. Maybe she had forgotten to lock it. Tessa didn't think so. She had learned many things in the stretch of months since her parents died; one- don't trust anyone, two- refer back to one,it was important, three- trust your instincts. She had already broken number one. Twice. With Nate, who had betrayed her, and Sophie, who had not. That had led her to where she was now. She was thrown back into her past as she slowly turned the brass door knob.

_ Two years and two months since her parents died in a car crash. Two weeks and two days since the virus took Aunt Harriet. Two. She was starting to loathe the number two. Aunt Harriet had fallen with what was seemingly just the flu. At the same time as half the world did. Nobody noticed the impending disaster, though she hadn't either. The B-one virus struck out of nowhere, at first you got what seemed like the flu. Then, you started sweating uncontrollably. Lastly, you hacked up your vital organs, dying later that day. The government ignored the virus and insisted they go back to life as normal. They had to. And she prided herself on her knowledge and ability to think ahead. Tessa chuckled darkly. Fourteen days later Aunt Harriet died while holding Tessa's hand, " you are brave, smart, and the most amazing young woman I know. Be strong you will make it. I love you," she had told Tessa. The last thing she would ever tell Tessa. As Tessa cried she had felt her beloved aunt's hand grow cold and stiff. She had run out of the room weeping, like a coward. _

_ Downstairs she heard a loud crash and shouting. Warily, Tessa got up and slipped downstairs. No sooner than when she saw what had made the crash did she wish that she hadn't left the comfort of her bed. Nate was drunk, as he had been every night since aunt Harriet had died. Nate stood, turned, and glared at her. "This is you're fault. I work hard all day to make sure we have enough to survive. I come home. And you're still in bed!" Nate started coughing and couldn't stop for what seemed like hours. He had it, the B-one virus, Tessa would feel the sorrow later. For now all she could feel was incredulous. Tessa almost rolled her eyes at the theatricality of her older brother's statement. Nate didn't work. He gambled and drank away what she earned with her TWO jobs. She grew worried when Nate walked towards her. He placed his face so close to hers that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. It reeked and was giving her a headache. _

_ "I am sick and tired of you always badmouthing me! Like I could be any less than... you!" He was full on yelling now. Nate had grown so much more aggressive lately. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nate raise his hand. Fear clouded Tessa's blue-gray eyes, turning them entirely gray. His fist connected with her face, leaving a trail of fire across it. Tessa could already feel it swelling up. He picked her up, dragging her by her hair, opening the front door he pushed her onto the front steps, kicking her down the three stone steps leading into their house. "Don't come back here, ever!" He hollered at her as she heaved herself up and and started running. _

_ Collapsing into an alley somewhere around two blocks away. She slowly steadied her breathing when she realized that there was another set of breaths a little behind her in pace. Turning her head to the right and looking past all the filth and trash cans she saw a pair of green eyes worriedly staring at her. Nate always said curiosity was her besetting sin. Nate, well that brought back painful memories, even if he was right. Dropping onto her knees she inched towards the figure that she could tell was a girl. Dark hair framed a beautiful face containing a silvery-pink scar running down her right cheek. Tessa, in that moment knew she could trust this scarred girl. She thrust out her hand and said, "I'm Theresa Gray. Everyone calls me Tessa, you can too." The girl after a moments hesitation said, "I'm Sophie Collins," she looked shyly at the ground then back up," do you have a place I can stay, my mother and sister died, and my father kicked me out," she said gingerly rubbing the fresh scar across her cheek. Tessa thought for a second before remembering the flat her parents bought and planned to move into, the key was in a pot near the side door._

_ "Yes, and shall we call an alliance?" Once more Tessa thrust out her hand, Sophie shook it and stood up. They walked out the aisle and down the direction that Tessa knew led to the her parent's flat_.

Tessa stopped and shook her head free of the memory it seemed she was being forced to relive, Tessa swung the door open and pulled the small dagger she owned out of her pocket. Tiptoeing across the the moderately sized living room and seeing nothing she walked down the hallway leading to the three bedrooms that the flat possesed. She kicked open the first door. Nothing. She kicked open the next one. Nothing, again. Feeling the tension in the air Tessa walked slowly toward the last door. She kicked it open and stormed inside. Someone screamed, causing Tessa to drop her dagger and scream as well. Standing in front of her was Sophie. She sprung towards the other girl and wrapped her in a tight hug that was quickly returned. "Sophie, you had me so worried. And the front door was open. The whole house seemed so dark and I was worried because you weren't home yet and I thought you would be." Tessa stopped talking, realizing she was rambling.

Sophie's face was still pale and worried. Tessa, who was thoroughly confused tapped her and said, "what's wrong?"

Sophie looked her in the eye and whispered, " I heard someone moving around in the kitchen. Tessa felt herself turn pale as her blood swarmed in her ears. She picked up her dagger and followed Sophie into down the hallway. They heard rummaging as they slid into the kitchen. They turned and felt their eyes widen.

**Thanks for stickin' with me. I hope you guys are as dedicated to this story as I am. I don't want to sound needy or pull an ultimatum, but I hope you guys will review. Would three reviews be possible?**

** Till next time, **

** -Kriz**


	2. Of A Decimated World

Me: ...I'm back, ...okay that's not weird.

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed,or favorited. You are brilliant people.

Will: not better than me. Nobody is better than me.

Me: my reviews are.

Will:*gasps* lies, stop this blasphemy at once.

Jem: it is, in a way,*raises his hands in mock surrender*, very true.

Tessa: very true, I agree. *Rolls her eyes* we know, ...its hard to beat you Will, but its been done.

Will: betrayal, what profanity. *adopting a hurt tone* it doesn't matter cause you don't own us. Cassandra Clare does, so...humph. And Charles Dickens owns A Tale Of Two Cities.

Me: no seriously, thank you to those who reviewed. You made my day.

And without further adieu, I present to you, chapter two...

Chapter 2

Will s POV

Will Herondale stomped down the first two stairs. Promptly, he whipped around and yanked the leather handles, pulling the doors to the inadequate shelter to a banging shut. Him and his best friend since second grade, Jem Carstairs, had recently found a place they could call their own.

It was a storm cellar right next to an old Victorian style home. Jem had insisted that they would be infinitely safer in the shelter than in the home. People would suspect a home, they would search it, leaving their safety compromised. Will despite his protests and snide, negative remarks, had agreed. He grimaced.

As if Will's thoughts had summoned him, Jem came speeding into the foyer. The previous owners of the home had spared no expense, even on the hidden storm shelter. Jem strolled up to Will.

"So, anything new?" Will glared at Jem. Jem grinned. His unfailing optimism was starting to irk Will. Just because you think something will get better doesn't mean it always will.

Negatively, Will remembered when he thought his parents and older sister, Ella, would get better. But no, the B-one virus had taken them too. That had washed all optimism out of him. Will, being unable to bear the grief of simultaneously losing three family members, had fled to Jem's house in the middle of the night. Jem had welcomed him with open arms.

When he returned in the morning to his home, he found no one living there. His younger, by one year sister, Cecily, had run away. In a frenzied state of depression Will had packed a suitcase with essentials; clothes, food, water, books, and even a little bit of money in case anyone still had need of it.

Jem's parents had contracted the fatal B-one virus. He had revealed to Will that he would rather run away than witness the death of his parents, he had already said his goodbyes. Will understood.

Of course he had, they were Jem and Will. One of the strongest truths the world had to offer. They left. To face the world together. Their friendship hadn't wavered one bit throughout their lives. It never had. It never would. Nothing could break them.

Will smirked at Jem. "Yeah, the world died. Where have you been," he grumbled out. Jem grinned, Will's negative mood never seemed to affect him. Bummer.

"Oh you know, just waiting for you to get your lazy self back here for the past twelve years. Its your job to brief me, " Jem retorted. Smirking.

"Ooh, is it now. My bad, well, I can't take the pressure of you waiting on me. I quit," Will rejoined. His voice was packed with sarcasm. "What do we have to eat?"

"Delicious Ramen noodles, along with some refreshing H2O." Jem was suddenly humor free, a frown occupying his face. So, what we had last night, Will translated. Will was beginning to hate Ramen noodles. Well, at least he was lucky enough to have food. But really, noodles everyday?

After scarfing down his food like a ... person living in a dead society, what he was hungry, he dismissed himself. He walked into his room and gently pulled a book off the singular shelf in his room, he settled down.

Looking down he saw what he grabbed, A Tale Of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens. One of his favorites. He scoffed. Of course it was, he wouldn't bring a book all the way from his home if he didn't like it.

Opening it to a random spot in the book he started to read.

"…Nevertheless, not a moment was lost; not a moment! This Foulon was at the Hôtel de Ville, and might be loosed. Never, if Saint Antoine knew his own sufferings, insults, and wrongs! Armed men and women flocked out of the Quarter so fast…".

Okay. So he didn't want to read about death, that was understandable. Considering what situation he lived in. It didn't matter. He could feel Sleep wrapping it's icy fingers around his eyes and neck, steading his breathing and causing his eyes to fall shut. He let Sleep pull him under, into a dreamless night.

…

Rubbing his eyes, Will sat up. He heard a commotion going on in the direction of the kitchen. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. Jem sat calmly despite the fact that the was dirt all over the floor and noodles spilt on the counter. In Jem's arms was a gray Russian-blue cat. Church.

Will frowned. And grimaced. He hated that cat. "What is he doing here," Will spat. No small amount of venom laced his voice.

Jem frowned at Will. "He found his way back to me." He grinned deviously. "He is staying." Whatever. Will headed to his room to pack. Last night at dinner they discussed and agreed, that they would leave to find a 'better place.' Will walked towards the front door with his tattered suitcase noisily trailing behind him. Jem looked at him and laughed.

"Will, aren't you forgetting something?" At Will's blank look, Jem's grin widened. "School," he finally burst out. Will facepalmed, of sorts. It was more of a smack on his face. What was the point of making people go to school when the world was crumbling? It was pointless. What did education matter? Nothing. The crippled government just wanted a way to control its citizens, Will concluded.

He tossed his suitcase down and marched to the door. "Well," he snarled," let's get going." Jem just grinned in his infectious manner, and walked to the door. He handed Will his schoolbag, Will hastily stuffed his books in there. Just in case, he thought.

Jem threw open the doors, causing the sun to shine down upon their heads in its full glory. They jumped out, with Will slamming the doors with an unnecessary hardness. They walked down the path, on their way to another day of school work and, in his opinion, torture. Together.

Thank you so much for reading. And waiting for me to post. I hope this did me proud. Please let me know if you have any...

-Comments

-Concerns

-Suggestions

Review if you...

-Liked it

-Hated it

-Have anything that you would like to see

-Want to know what happens to Tessa & Sophie

-Want to know what happens to Will & Jem

Or anything else. Thanks. I appreciate it so much.


	3. Collection Time

**Me: "Wow, thank you guys for reviewing. Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now I respond to most of your reviews via PM, unless you are a guest. So here-"**

**Will: "Actually if you don't mind, wait of course you don't mind I'm William Herondale, no one minds, anyway i'd like to say a something... first of all, while Jem is, granted, amazing I am the best. So, now that's all cleared up you can finish whatever weird thing that you, being a weird person, were doing."**

**Me: "Yes Will, I am weird. I am..."**

**Cecily: "Oh no. Not another one of your weird, tacky acronyms!"**

**Me: "Shut it! Rude! Anyways, I am...**

** ... Wonderful…**

** … Excellent…**

** … Interesting…**

** … Divine…**

** … Real." **

**Me: *Smiles smugly* **

**Sophie: *Timidly* "Weren't you going to do the reviews?"**

**Me: "Oh... uh... yeah... well, here are the reviews...**

**Skts73: Thank you so much for your lovely review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The-finale-hope: Thank you for the interest in my story. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. **

**Me: "Alright, on to the story."**

**Sophie: "... Disclaimer..."**

**Me: "Right! I don't own Cassie Clare's characters. Or the Star Wars allusions that occur... You people are smart. You know what I own and what I don't. Now onto the story!"**

…

**Chapter 3**

**Tessa's POV**

_The world began without man, and it will end without him._

_~Cluade Levi-Struass_

Shock flooded through her. Tessa could barely comprehend what was in front of her.

"Cecily?"

The young girl had thinned out, but in this world who didn't, her cheeks were more hollow than when Tessa had seen her. Her dark hair and pansy eyes more prominent. Smudges of dark shadow rested beneath her eyes. Cecily had been her best friend since she had moved here from London in fifth grade. They had been inseparable. Then her parents and older sister died. Her brother left her. After that, Cecily had stayed at Tessa's house for a few days then left. Tessa hadn't seen Cecily since.

Cecily burst into sobs and ran over to Tessa.

"Tessa, I'm so glad to see you. I can't handle living like this!" She wiped away her tears, and stood up straight. "I'm sorry."

"Cecy, you're fine! Be strong! You are one of the bravest girls I know." It was true, Tessa thought, Sophie and Cecily were the two bravest girls that she knew. "Also... there is one more bedroom left. Its yours if you want it." Cecily nodded weakly.

Suddenly, Sophie appeared with cup of warm hot chocolate, to which Tessa wrinkled her nose in disgust. Cecily and Sophie giggled. It was well known, at least by now, how much she despised chocolate. Sophie presented the mug to Cecily and both girls ushered her into the last bedroom to receive some well needed sleep. Tessa, who felt guilty at not noticing that Sophie had left earlier, whispered a quick thank you. Both exhausted girls checked every possible entrance to make sure they were either locked, sealed, or boarded, before retiring to their beds for the night.

Tessa woke up the next morning to the sound of raucous laughter. She stumbled, still half asleep, out into the kitchen. In one sweep of her eyes she spotted Cecily sitting on the counter, and Sophie sitting next to her making something. Pancakes? Yep, pancakes. Wow, thought Tessa, this must be a really special occasion.

Tessa realized that Sophie would count another person joining their group as a celebration. In her opinion, it would be the saving of a life. Tessa, full heartedly, agreed. Though if Cecily was like this then she wondered about her brother Will. Along with Jem. In all the years that she had known them they were inseparable. Tessa picked up her backpack, which was stuffed to the brim with books, and nodded at the girls. Sophie didn't actually go to this school, but it was unsafe for her to just stay here. So, she went anyway. Cecily did go to this school, she just hadn't attended in... a long time.

Cecily grumbled. "School? When the world no longer exists, really? And you still go? You bring Sophie with you, don't you?" Cecily looked a Sophie, who was grinning and looking back and forth between the two of them. "Poor girl. Tessa, you are such a goody-two-shoes! You need to chill out for a moment!"

Tessa smirked and pushed the energetic girl out the door. Sophie quickly followed suit. As Tessa was walking out the door her foot hit something with a clang. Looking down she realized that it was her dagger, which she had lost in the aftermath of last nights chaos. Picking it up, she slung it through her belt. They marched out the door. To knowledge!

Tessa was looking at the board which was stained with years of chalk abuse. Sophie was sitting to her right, and Cecily to her left. They didn't need to go to separate classes. There were very few students left, and even fewer teachers. While to most people she seemed especially studious, she rarely ever payed attention. She was always off in some other world, preferably one from her books.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of several people in white jumpsuits. Masks covered their faces. To prevent them from catching the disease, Tessa assumed. A snaky-looking man with white-gray hair and gray-green eyes walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Let's get straight to business. Theresa Gray, Sophia Collins, Cecily Herondale, And Jessamine Lovelace you are coming with us."

He walked over to a girl with pale blond hair and warm brown eyes. Jessamine lovelace. The one person out of the names called that she didn't know. She whimpered and stood up, following him to the front. Tessa panicked. Both Cecily and Sophie were looking to her, waiting for directions. She mouthed run at them. Lifting her hand she counted down with her fingers. Three. Two. One.

They ran, squeezing past the men and women grabbing at them. Desperately trying to keep them there. Their feet pounded on the floor. Tessa panted. Gasping for breath. She was not in shape. Heavy thuds echoed behind them. People shouted.

"Wait, we know you're immune!" The girls eyes widened. "We don't want to hurt you. We just need your help. You're the key to our experiments! Just stop running! Come back!" Something seemed off to Tessa. She ran faster. So did her companions.

They ran straight into an even larger group of people in white jumpsuits. Sophie jumped to the side, looking behind them.

"We're trapped," cried Cecily in dismay.

The white jumpsuited people ushered them onto a silver bullet-looking train.

"We will arrive at the institute tomorrow morning. Settle in."

Fortunately for the girls, they had learned how to hold onto their possessions. So, they still had their backpacks. Tessa had her books. She sighed in relief. The bus door cracked open and in walked a group of people.

•%%%%%%%%%%•

**Will's POV**

Will sat annoyed, and irritated, at the desk. He obnoxiously banged his pencil on his desk, much to the irritation of many others.

"Shut up Heronfail!" Gabriel Lightwood grinned. He seemed overly smug considering that wasn't even a good comeback. Besides... Will wasn't doing anything. Necessarily. Jem looked over at him. He grinned and glared. A feat! Of great magnitude!

"No, you shut up Lightworm!"

Yes. This was infinitely better than Heronfail. Come on. Heronfail. That was pathetic.

"Will. Be quiet. Just ignore Lightworm." Jem's eyes widened as he seemed to realize what it was he had just said. He clamped his pale hand over him mouth. He shot him a glare. "You are evil! A scourge to this land! You've corrupted me! How could you? To think I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" Jem shook his head in mock disgust.

Will nodded, grinning. "Oh, but James the dark side is so much better! You won't even know till you try it. We've got cookies, and other stuff that you like." Will wriggled his eyebrows at Jem.

By now, the entire class, teacher included, was laughing. Their teacher made no move to stop the ruckus occurring in his classroom. Comedy was hard to come by these days. Every laugh mattered. This only made Will increase his act. Jem did the same.

"Jem. We are brothers. Family sticks together. Just march your lazy self over here!" Jem didn't budge. "Jem. It's two steps. Just. Come. To. The. Dark. Side. You should know the glories of the dark side. You've seen what it's done for me. Also, don't worry. These are not the droids you are looking for... and this is not like the jedi mind trick." Will bowed. Jem leaned over and rapped Will's head with his knuckles.

"Eh tu bruté! You had evidence of the force's existence and you did nothing about it!" The whole class was in hysterics. In the back, Camille Belcourt was winking at him. Gross. He winked back anyway.

The classroom door burst open. People in white suits flooded in through the open door. The class's carefree attitude of earlier was shed in favor of a wary one. A mad with a ridiculously long white beard, angry eyebrows, and gray eyes walked over to the first desk. He coughed for attention. Then slapped the table.

"This is a serious situation. Listen to what I say, then do it. I will call off a few names. Those people will be coming with me. No complaints! Gabriel Lightwood, James Carstairs, Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane, William Herondale, and Gideon Lightwood come here. You are immune. You probably already know this."

They marched up to the front. Camille was a little too close for Will's liking, so he scooted to the other side. Before she could fill that spot again Jem moved right there. Thank goodness. Camille was beautiful, but he had always found her beauty cold. Like that of a pressed flower. Pretty and dead. Besides, she was way too pushy.

The men, and women, marched them out of the room, and onto a train. A sleek, silver bullet train.* The doors opened, Will was feeling apprehensive. Something about this situation seemed off. Will distantly registered crying. To his side, Jem looked concerned.

They passed a compartment where a girl with pale blond hair was sobbing. Jessamine Lovelace. He knew this because she had thrown herself at Will several times. The next few compartments were empty. Camille and Magnus broke off, and went into one. Gabriel and Gideon followed suit. Two train doors clanged shut.

Will and Jem kept moving forward. Will felt there was a reason he needed to keep moving, something he needed to see. He heard a bunch of murmured whispering. Warily, he looked at Jem for an answer. Jem shrugged, and motioned for them to keep going.

Will swung open a door. Nothing. He moved to next. Nothing. He turned to cross the hall, where Jem had already opened the last door in that section. Jem was in the room, talking to someone and smiling.

Curious, he moved into the room. In the corner sat a girl with dark hair, green eyes, and a silvery scar that lined her face. Across from her there was two girls slumped on the bench. One had milk chocolate hair, and warm gray eyes. Tessa. His Tessa. The one he had been crushing on since she moved here in fifth grade. The other girl had dark midnight black hair, she was also asleep across Tessa's lap. Tessa's hands rested by her. Cecily?

It had to be. Tessa was not very trusting. She wouldn't let someone sleep on her. Unless she already knew, and trusted them. Tessa bent down and whispered something into the girl's ear. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Eyes the color of a pansy. Just like his. Those identical eyes widened. "Will!" She jumped up and hugged him. It was Cecily alright.

Cecily pulled away and glared at him. "You left me. How could you?" She shook her head and sat back down next to Tessa, who wrapped her arms around Cecily's shoulder. Will ignored the hostile looks from all three girls, and the chuckle from Jem, as he sat down next to The scarred girl.

"Will, that's Sophie. Don't touch her or we'll all kill you. Twice. Maybe even three times," Cecily explained. Jem chuckled, and sat down, on the long bench, next to Tessa. In Will's spot. Or, rather, what should be his spot. Jem whispered something to her. She nodded.

Suddenly, a loud wailing noise erupted in the compartment. Jem pat his bag. No. He. Did. Not. Oh no, he did. Tessa erupted into a peal of laughter, with Sophie and Cecily soon joining her. Jem's face flushed. "James, you brought that despicable beast with us? What is wrong with you?"

Jem simply shrugged and and replied, "I'm not leaving him again."

The train started to move. It gained speed. Soon, it was hurtling past the barren land outside the windows. It was too late to toss the cat out now. Jem grinned. He, evidently, knew this.

A man with wild red hair walked in, "Lottie wants me to tell you to settle in. We will arrive tomorrow morning. Oh yes, and that in the next section there is tables stocked with food. Take your pick. Eat all you can." The man walked away mumbling something about a blasted Phosphor.

Will shrugged and remarked, "well, they're not going to poison us. So, we might as well fill our stomachs." Will walked towards the door, Jem and Cecily rose. Tessa and Sophie quickly followed them out the door.

As they entered the dining hall, the lights blasted out. Plunging them into darkness.

…

**Me: "Okay, so when I was writing this I pictured the train like-"**

**Tessa: "Like the train that drove Harry Potter and his friends to Hogwarts, only a modern, slightly futuristic version."**

**Me: *Disappointed* "Yes. Well thank you for reading, and please-"**

**Cecily: "Review. Hah!"**

**Me: "Why is no one letting me-"**

**Cecily: "Finish your sentences. I don't even know. But, it so fun."**

**Me: *Rushes, so that nobody can interrupt* "Please review if you... **

**Want to know what happens next **

**Would like to read the next chapter**

**Have any suggestions, comments, and/or concerns**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time. "**

** ~Kriz**


	4. To The Institute

**Me: So... I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. And want more. **

**Will: Of me!**

**Gabriel: Of you? Not a chance! The idea is laughable. You know what... I am laughing! A lot.**

**Cecily: Really? You don't look like it. You two need to get over it. **

**Jem: It gets annoying. Sometimes. Other-**

**Cecily: Times it's just hilarious.**

**Tessa: I thought we were introducing a story.**

**Sophie: Why does this always end up as an argument?**

**Jem: *sighs* I will do the reviews then. **

**Me: Thank you, but I want to do this... **

** Laurenathalasa: Thank you! You are so sweet! I am glad everything is better!**

** Skts73: Thank you so much! Here it is...**

** Marie E. Brooke: Oh my gosh. Your review is so awesome. Thank you so much! I would say I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm not. :)**

** SilverJem5: Wow! Thank you! Here it is...**

**Me: Thank you! So much. You reviewers make made my day. **

**Sophie: She doesn't own the Infernal Devices. Only the idea. Not the idea for the Infernal Devices, of course. The plotline. For this story. **

**Me: I wish I owned the idea for The Infernal Devices. Then I would be Cassandra Clare. Who is awesome! Here is the story...**

**Chapter 4**

**Tessa's POV**

_ "There is nothing so patient, in this world or any other, _

_ as a virus searching for a host."_

_ ~Anonymous_

The light, or lack of, was very helpful. Who doesn't want to run into a wall? There is nothing so enjoyable in life as banging your knee on the object in front of you.

"Cecy, Soph, are you alright?" She ran her hands up the wall in front of her. It tensed. Wait what? The wall tensed? She squeaked in surprise, yanking her hands off. She heard a deep chuckle.

"Aah! The wall laughed!" The wall laughed again.

One she recognized from years of staying at Cecily's house. Will. Oh no. No, no, no! She was feeling up Will. She was glad for the darkness of the caboose, it hid her burning cheeks very well.

"I'm so sorry! I, honestly, thought that you were a wall!" She practically squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than usual. She backed up quickly.

Obviously, not quick enough. Will, grabbed and held onto her hands for a moment. The fire in her cheeks intensified as he pressed his hand against her cheek. It lingered, before dropping. She was mortified.

That was, surely, some sort of violation. Granted Will hadn't seemed to mind, but she did! She basically hand-raped him! She shook, and lowered, her head in shame.

Just as Tessa scooted away from Will, and hopefully this awkward situation, the light switched back on, blinding her. She raised her hand, the one that assaulted Will, and then dropped it. She switched hands, one covering her scorched eyes the other, cursed, one wiping itself on her jeans.

The red-haired man that informed them of their waiting meal stared at them. He blinked once. Then twice. "Did Lottie send you in here?"

From behind her Sophie answered the man's question, "no sir. You did. You said that 'Lottie' wanted us to go eat."

The man nodded his head. "Yes, yes I did, didn't I? My name, have I told you it already?"

This time Cecily answered, "no you have not."

The wild red-haired man looked slightly bashful, " oh. Oh, it must have slipped my mind. I am Henry Branwell."

"Well Henry," Will was still shielding his eyes along with the rest of the group, with the exception of Henry who was squinting, "if you've gone and blinded me I'm not going to be pleased at all."

"Will-" Jem's reprimand was cut of by Will.

"Well, it is true."

Tessa shook her head, and walked over to the food-filled tables lining the wall. She picked up a porcelain plate, and started piling food onto it. Almost immediately the rest of the group followed her lead.

The dining car's door swung open, and hit the wall next to it, jostling Tessa's food. The sound of high pitched wailing filled the caboose. Tatiana Lightwood, when did she get here, she wasn't called, was clinging to the arms of her, extremely, annoyed looking older brothers. Gabriel bent down and whispered something in her ear. Her dull green eyes snapped up and locked onto something past Tessa's head.

She spun around to see what Tatiana was looking at. Will, of course. Tatiana broke away from her willing brothers, and walked sobbing to Will. She latched her arms around Will's waist, burying her head in his chest.

Will mouthed help to Tessa. She shrugged and walked over to the sandy brown-haired girl. "Tatiana, Tatiana what is it? What is wrong? Come, you can tell me while we get you something to eat." She pried the girl's arms off Will's tense waist, and tugged her towards the food tables. She placed a plate in her hands. Tatiana, evidently realizing that her sobs were accomplishing nothing, stopped crying.

"Thank you," Will, Gabriel, and Gideon replied. They turned, and glared at each other.

"Heronfail." Gabriel glared at Will.

"Lightworm!" Will answered back. Jem sighed. He walked over to Will, who was raising his fists while walking towards Gabriel, and pulled him to the booth that Tessa had just sat down at. Jem shoved Will onto the bench that Cecily was sitting at. Cecily turned her head, looking everywhere but at Will. Jem slid onto the bench right next to Tessa.

Something flashed in Will's eyes. But, no sooner had it come it was gone. She couldn't identify it. Something told her she didn't want to. she turned to Sophie, who was sitting by her on the long, cold, wood bench.

Sophie was watching someone. Tessa turned her head. What could Sophie be looking at. the only thing she saw was Gideon, who was serving himself a plate of food, dejectedly, and covertly, watching Sophie. Wait… was her friend looking at Gideon LIghtwood? was GIdeon LIghtwood watching Sophie?

A mischievous smile appeared on Tessa's face. she knew she probably shouldn't be playing matchmaker, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey… Gideon, Magnus, Camille, Jessamine…" She said, addressing not only Gideon, she didn't want to seem suspicious, but the three people who just walked in… "Come sit over here with us!" Gideon shrugged, and walked over to their table. Him and Magnus dragged another table, and it's chairs, over to theirs. They pushed it up against Tessa's table.

Tessa looked around, desperately trying to find an excuse to get Gideon and Sophie to sit together. She stood up, and Jem got up, allowing her to pass. "I... um... forgot to get drink. I be right back."

Jem stood up, "me too!" He followed her.

Will jumped up. "I'm so thirsty!" Cecily looked between them, and jumped up as well. Sophie looked like she wanted to get up, but she was blocked by Gideon, who was sitting next to her in Tessa's vacant spot. Tessa grinned. Phase one of her not fully planned plan... complete!

"Okay. Tessa what are you up to? Spill," Cecily placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes bore into Tessa's, as if trying to extract an explanation. Tessa grinned and chuckled. Jem grinned. Cecily and Will raised an eyebrow. The expression that was etched both sibling's faces was so comical. She burst into laughter. This elicited several confused stares. Only Jem laughed with her. He pointed at their faces. Humor was scrawled across his pale face.

"Okay, Tessa." Cecily was glaring at her. Tessa's grin widened. "What are you trying to do with Sophie and Gideon?"

Tessa gaped at her. Were her actions really that apparent? Whoops. Hopefully Sophie wouldn't be mad at her meddling. "Sophie and Gideon look so cute together! And they were both 'secretly' watching each other! Come on Cecy, you would have done it too!"

Cecily shrugged, "I was gonna do it. You beat me to it." Jem and Will gaped at the two girls.

"You two were scheming, all along, to get Gideon Lightworm with your friend?" Will looked at them, but mostly at Tessa. It made her skin crawl. How uncomfortable and... awkward.

Will shook his head, and walked back towards their elongated table. Tessa swept past him, sliding herself all the way to the wall. Cecily slid in next to her. Jem's face fell. He sat next to Will, who was seated next to Gideon.

Gabriel slid in next Cecily. A low growl was emitted from Will's throat. "Get. Away. From. My. Sister. You stupid Lightworm! Don't make me hit you!" Will glared at Gabriel. His fists were clenched.

Cecily huffed, "Will! You are only a year older than me! I am sixteen!" She turned towards Tessa. Uh oh. She was about to be involved in this. That look was on her best friend's face. "Tessa is the same age as me! She is sixteen too! You wouldn't tell her who to date!"

"What? You're dating Lightworm! And yes! I would tell Tessa who she can date and who she can't date!" Will paled.

"What was that William? You can't tell me who to date! You're not my brother! You're not even related to me! You are barely older than me! Who put you in charge of me? Why do you get to tell me what to do?" Tessa and Cecily were both standing, furiously glaring at Will.

"I did not-" Will paled at the sight the both of them.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Gabriel grinned at his proper quotation. Looks like he finally got something right.

At the other table across the dining caboose, Magnus, Camille, Jessamine, and Tatiana were staring at them open-mouthed. Oh boy. Tessa stood up. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me!" She marched out, making sure to slam the door extra hard.

…

Just as Tessa slamming the door to her compartment closed, a leather-clad foot jammed itself in, keeping it open. She sighed. Tessa pulled the door open the rest of the way to see... Jem standing in her doorway.

"I know you told us not to follow you," the guilty grin on his face was infectious, "but I was rather hoping you meant just Will. Can I join you?"

"I did, and yes you may." He grinned, and walked in, closing the door behind him. She patted the spot next to her. He moved and sat there.

Ever since fifth grade, Jem had been a major figure in her life. His presence always calmed her. He always helped her. Tessa rested her head on his shoulder. They talked quietly to each other. She was on the brink of sleep, tipping farther and farther over the edge. "Jem, please don't leave. Stay with me."

She barely heard his reply, "I will always stay with you. Always." She smiled and drifted into her dreams.

…

**Will's POV**

Will watched Tessa walk away with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He watched Jem run after her with worried expression on his face, the sinking feeling grew. He was the one who was supposed to comfort Tessa. That was his job. Granted, he was the one who had made to leave.

But, he had a valid reason. He simply couldn't handle the thought of his Tessa dating some other guy. Nobody else should be dating Tessa.

Tessa was... well Tessa. But, he belonged with her. And vice versa. She made his blood pound. His heart raced when she walked in. He stopped breathing when she touched him. He was hers, whether or not she knew it. She was Tessa. Tessa, well describing her was no good to anyone.

He paused for a split second, just a second, then ran out of the room, Cecily yelling after him. "Will wait!" He ignored her, and kept going. Pausing outside the door of Tessa's compartment, he heard murmuring. Tessa? He slowly pulled the door open as the whispering stopped.

Tessa lay across Jem's lap, her dark-haired head resting on his shoulder. He acknowledged a sense of hurt before remembering that he was the reason her feelings were hurt. He hurt people. He was no good for anyone. He hurt his family and sister.

"Are you just going to stand there in the doorway forever?" Shoot. Jem had noticed him. He was losing his touch. Shuffling in, he slipped the door closed behind him. "Don't worry. I think she was especially mad because she hasn't had the best of days. She won't hate you." Jem looked over to Will, reassurance clear in his eyes. Gosh, how did he do it? How did he always know what Will was worried about?

"Will, to be honest I don't blame you either. I would have said the same thing. "Jem's voice dropped, leaving Will to strain his ears for the rest of Jem's statement, "frankly, I don't think anyone is worth Tessa."

Will's jaw dropped. Jem never opined his thoughts on this sort of subject. When Will had gone and dated girls left and right, Jem never said a thing. Jem never responded when Will asked him questions about girls. "You think she's pretty?"

Jem grinned, "yes, and so do you."

"What?" Will could feel colour rising to his face. What? William Herondale, blushing? "I hadn't noticed, really."

"Oh, yes you have. And I've noticed you noticing."

Will was definitely blushing now. He hoped it wasn't that apparent. "Well... did you know that Cecily was dating Lightworm?" Feeble. He knew Jem would know he was changing the subject.

Jem facepalmed. "Will, she is not dating Gabriel. You just wouldn't listen. And shouldn't you know better than to tell her who she can, and can't date?"

Will glared at him. But mostly, his mind was on the fact that if Cecily started dating Lightworm, she would leave. And if Cecily left Tessa would leave. He couldn't let Tessa leave him. He couldn't stand by, and let her fall in love with someone else. He would never be able to do it. He knew his limits.

"Shouldn't she know better than to 'possibly' date a Lightworm?" Will raised his voice from a tiny whisper to a normal pitch.

Jem widened his eyes at Will. "William Owen, leave sister alone! Also... be quiet. You'll wake Tessa up." Will nodded, he sat down on the bench across from Jem. Jem was playing with Tessa's hair.

The train car door burst open, Cecily and Sophie ran in. Will was used to Cecily's dramatic entrances. He did, after all, live with her. Or rather... he used to. Well, that dampened his dark thoughts.

"Will! Will, the train is on fire!" She stood in the doorway, while Sophie calmly walked over to the bench he was sitting on. She sat down as far away from him as possible. Why? Was he losing his looks too? Wow, today was just not his day.

Tessa woke up at the same time as Will sprang off his bench. "What? Where's the fire?" They both called in unison.

"Oh, sorry Tessa. I didn't mean to wake you up." Cecily looked over at Will, and glared.

"Wait, Cecy. So is there a fire?" Tessa's brow was raised with a quizzical expression that he found adorable.

"No. I said that... Will is such a liar. And a bully." She turned away from Will towards Cecily.

"That's okay Cecy. It was probably time for me to get up anyway." Tessa nodded, her eyes still drooping from sleep.

"Wait, but Tessa, you just left around ten to fifteen minutes ago." Cecily had a look of confusion etched on her face.

"Cecy, I am being generous, and not killing you. Take it or leave it. Don't push me." The whole car burst into laughter.

…

Eventually they settled down. The girls, Tessa, Cecly, and Sophie, sat down together on one side. Will, and Jem sat on the other. The cabin grew quiet as they fell asleep.

…

The sun drifted through the window, blinding Will. Was it already morning? He looked around the compartment, everyone lay asleep. They looked so much younger with no worried eyes ,or tight-lipped mouths. Youth. They could have been their worry free childhood selves again.

Bang!

What was that? Will stood up.

Bang!

He stepped towards the cabin door, and yanked it open.

**Me: So... did you guys enjoy it? Review, and let me know. Oh, I also looked at all my other chapters, and when they were posted. Everyone was on a Sunday. So, sunday will be my official posting day! Thanks...**

**Cecily: Those people who review... you rock. And a shout out to the awesome people who have been with us every chapter...**

** -Laurenathalasa**

** -Marie E. Brooke**

** -Skts73**

** -SilverJem5**

**Me: Thank you guys so much!**

**Jem: Don't forget to review. (Even guests can!) **

**Me: Until next Sunday...**

** ~Krissa**


	5. Of Laughter And An Arrival

**Me: Well... this is probably, without a doubt it will stay that way, my shortest chapter ever. Even though it is five-hundred words longer than my shortest chapter. I blame it on the fact that finals are about to start. I still have a ton of homework (mainly packets with some reports) that is due tomorrow. **

**Clary: Guess what! Me and, basically, all other Cassandra Clare characters come in in the... into the... from... come into the story in the next chapter! **

**Simon: Si hoc legere scis nimium eruditionis habes**

**Jace & Will: Really?**

**Simon: What? I wanted to say that! **

**Will: If we are saying stuff in other languages for the fun of it... Hoffwn i yn meddwi felly ddim yn cofio fy enw i.**

**Tessa: Do you really?**

**Will: ... Maybe. **

**Jem: He doesn't. **

**Hodge: All is well.**

**Sophie: It is time we start the story. None of us are owned by Krissa.**

**Alec: Actually, there is still the reviews.**

**Magnus: And glitter. Lots of it.**

**Alec: Nope. Just the reviews.**

**MagicandSparkles****: Ha ha. Thank you so much. You rock.**

**Laurenathalasa****: Thank you. You're so sweet! They probably snuck off to do *wiggles eyebrows* things.**

**SmoochiePooh****: Thank you. And yes... I am trying hard to keep their personalities while they are in such a different worldly setting. **

**Marie E. Brooke****: Ha ha. Yes. I do have quite the tendency to be evil. I would apologize for the cliffie, but I'm not sorry (evil tendency streak :). There will be more Gophie and Gabrily, since I seriously ship them.**

**Me: Onwards... forever... occasionally... maybe... this time... certainly... to the story!**

…

**Chapter 4**

**Will's POV**

"_The real virus is evil. The real evil... is the horde."_

_ -Thomas Hunter_

On the threshold stood a tiny, childlike woman with brown hair pulled up into a tight bun on the back of her head. She had warm brown eyes, which were smiling at him.

She thrust out her tiny hand, "I am Charlotte Branwell. You may call me Charlotte. Though most of the officials at the Institute are big on formality, I am not."

Something about the woman exuded confidence. He didn't know how he knew, but Charlotte Branwell was a true leader.

Will hesitantly shook her hand, and was thoroughly surprised. She had a very, very firm grip. Behind him confused murmuring ensued.

"Here, you all will want to change into these. We will arrive at the Institute in about an hour. There you will meet your fellow Immunes." Charlotte thrust an evergreen duffel bag at him.

Will turned around, only to end up with four cloudy pairs of eyes trained on him.

"Who as that?" Jem looked mildly concerned.

"Some woman named Charlotte Branwell. Who requests to be called Charlotte." Will waved his hand wildly around his head- studiously avoiding the angry, confused, and tired gazes of the girls- "she brought us clothes. And told us to change into them. She said we will be at the Institute in an hour."

"Great." Cecily brushed past him, and without touching him, took the bag, "I need a change of clothes."

So... she was still mad at him. If he was her, he would be too. Will sighed and sat on one of the benches. Just as he realized he was sitting next to Tessa, she got up and moved to the other bench. Was everyone mad at him?

Though Tessa would be, he left her best friend. Why did he always have to ruin everything? Was it not enough that his family died?

Cecily came out and handed the bag to Tessa. She offered it to Sophie. Sophie muttered a quick thank you, and then ran out, looking uncomfortable.

Will turned towards Tessa- with the intent to make small talk, at least- only to find that she was already talking to Jem. Jem was always there first, and even when he wasn't, Will always ruined every chance he got. Silently, he cursed himself.

"Will," Tessa was staring at him intently, as if waiting for an answer. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" He was slightly ashamed he hadn't been paying attention.

"Were you and Jem really-"

She was cut off by Cecily shouting, "we're here! Wow! Look how big that building is!" Her head was almost out of the open window. Her arm was entirely out. She was pointing at something in the distance.

Tessa got up, and grinned at his sister. "Cecy... follow me." She ran out of the compartment, Cecily on her tail.

Will looked at Jem. They both grinned, and once again the caboose's door burst open. The girls' giggling filled the corridor as they ran.

Another door burst open as Will past. "Stop running!" Gabriel What's-his-last-name. Gabriel sneered at him.

"No." Will answered curtly, and calmly. He knew it would irritate Gabriel- hey... no one ever said he was mature.

Gabriel snarled, "shut-up!"

"No."

"Go away!"

"Don't," Will smirked, "tell me what to do." With that he set off. No way was he staying with Lightworm a second longer.

Will walked to the end of the corridor, and followed the sound of light whispers. He walked out onto the porch-like observation car in the back. He saw two pairs of legs hanging from the top. Were Cecily and Tessa really sitting on top of the train? Jem grinned, and walked over to the edge, he jumped over the railing, and pulled himself up.

Will gaped then quickly pulled his mouth closed not- he thought- that anyone was there to see it. When did he become so careful, and Jem so careless? Will ran towards the edge, and pulled himself over then up. The rest of their foursome was sitting- legs over the edge- on the end of the train.

Cecily grinned at Tessa slyly. His, and Tessa's, eyes widened. Cecily jumped up, and pulled Tessa with her. She started walking along the moving train. Cecily broke out into a sprint, still dragging Tessa.

"GAH! Cecily! This is so dangerous! You're gonna get me killed!" Tessa looked at the un-winded Cecily- who was running while cracking up- and slumped her shoulders, as much as you could while running. "You're a bloody murderer! I'm gonna end up falling through one of these gaps. We are going to die! Why are we even- GAH! NO!"

Cecily grabbed Tessa's hand and jumped from one car to the other. What in the world was his sister doing? And how was she doing it? On a rapid, moving train? How was that even possible?

Beside him Jem started gasping. Will felt fear clutch his heart. Jem was having another asthma attack... now? Jem turned to Will and smiled.

"Just the dust." Will nodded, stopping.

Jem grinned, and sprinted ahead, beating him. Not gonna happen. Will grinned putting on a burst of speed. They laughed and jumped over a gap.

Will slammed into n unmoving Cecily. It would have been almost comical had he not been worried about the hatch that sprung open in front of them.

Out sprung Tatiana Lightwood's head. Ugh. She twisted a strand of plain hair around her finger. "Will..." she drawled out his name, "Miss Branwell wants me to tell you we have arrived." Will turned seeing that, indeed, they had arrived. How they didn't notice the humongous, stark white building before... he didn't know.

"She wants you guys to come down. She needs to show everyone to their rooms. I'll walk you there." She smiled in what Will supposed was a suggestive manner, but in truth it made him gag.

"No thanks. We can handle it ourselves." She stuck out her lip, pouting. Gross. Did she think she was turning him on? If anything she was turning him off. Tatiana licked her lips, and smirked. Disgusting. Barf in his mouth.

He turned, Cecily burst out laughing. She would take delight in his discomfort. Jem and Tessa looked at each other with raised eyebrows, seemingly uncomfortable.

Will walked over, and hooked his feet on the window sill. He jumped the rest of the way. Jem followed. So did his sister and Tessa. Tatiana was about to jump off the side when she yelled to Will, "Will. Catch me!" She spread out her arms and lept. Into his arms.

Will was knocked back a few feet. Tatiana wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He stiffened, and pushed her off. The group ran towards the front of the train, Tatiana draggling behind them.

Charlotte nodded and sighed. "Good. You're here. Follow me group. I will assign you your rooms. Our management has taken the liberty to asses your personalities. We have done up your rooms according to what we know. We want your optimum comfort here. So, if you want, or need, anything... call me."

Charlotte walked them across the fields to the gigantic white building that read:

The Institution of Medical Advances.

Providing a better future. A future free of sickness. We will find a cure.

He wondered if this building was here before the virus. It looked new. Something about the Institute made his spine tingle. There was a menacing feel to the building. He brushed it off, the small voice in the back of his head warned him he would regret it later.

Charlotte turned as she opened the door, smiling at the large group. "I will assign you your rooms, after we get you something nice to eat. Follow me." She walked down the corridor and turned to a pair of gigantic mahogany doors, pulling them open. What Will had thought would be a cafeteria could only be described as a dining hall. It was way too grand for a cafeteria.

Will turned to look at the considerably large group that was seated there... and his jaw dropped.

…

**Me: I know... I know! Its so late right now it basically doesn't count as Sunday! But its not twelve yet! Hooray! I posted on Sunday! Although...**

**Me: You guys... I'm sorry! This was by far my shortest chapter. And a filler chapter. And only in Will's POV. But I have had, literally no time to write this week. I did not want to disappoint you guys... since I didn't post last week either. I'm so sorry. At least, though, I posted. I am on Christmas break right now *squeals, and does signature happy dance*, so I will post extra! And maybe publish a few new fanfics! **

**Gideon: Sorry for the disappointment!**

**Clary: Remember... next chapter. **

**Charlotte: Have a very pleasant Christmas.**

**Izzy: And Boxing day... for those who celebrate it... and like to shop.**

**Jem: Or... whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year...**

**Sophie: Soooo... happy holidays!**

**Me: Till (hopefully) later this week!**


End file.
